Pizza With Mama
by Marymel
Summary: After closing the case, Morgan and Greg spend a blissful evening at home with Jackson. Spoilers for 15x02.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Mild spoilers for 15x02, Buzz Kill.**

**When I saw Buzz Kill, I could just see Morgan spending time with Jackson, just the two of them. So here's the story I came up with. Hope you enjoy... And please review!**

As soon as they saw the face come clear, Greg and Morgan's hearts sank. Greg wondered what the children thought, seeing their mother with a gun and acting like a victim when she was anything but. Morgan just wanted to scream, knowing the woman put her own children in danger.

Morgan and Greg thought of their own son Jackson. Even if Morgan didn't give birth to him, Jackson was her son. Seeing the little boy grow up and how much he loved his family gave them both joy. All she wanted to do was hold her son and tell him how much she loved him.

As D.B. talked to the woman, Greg and Morgan went to Jackson's school. Greg just wanted to hold him and Morgan.

The bell rang and children filed out of the building. Greg smiled when he saw Jackson with his friends, laughing and happy. It always gave Greg a sense of peace to see his son so happy, no matter what he endured at work. Jackson smiled when he saw Greg. "Daddy!" He shouted as he rushed to him.

Greg couldn't help but smile when his son rushed into his arms. Jackson laughed as his father held him up. "Hey, Jacks! Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah!"

Morgan watched from the car as Greg and Jackson chatted and laughed. She never knew two people could make her so happy. She and Greg always wanted to keep Jackson safe.

Jackson looked over and smiled widely when he saw Morgan smiling in the car. "Mama!"

"Hey, sweet pea!" Morgan said as Jackson climbed in the car. "Your daddy and I just wanted to come get you. I was wondering if you want homemade pizza for dinner."

Jackson's eyes shone happily. "Yeah! I love making pizza with you!"

They rode home and Jackson talked about all he did in school. Greg and Morgan smiled sadly as Jackson chatted and sang, blissfully unaware of the case his parents just closed.

When they got home, Jackson happily greeted his dog Scruffy. The little boy and his dog gave his parents a sense of peace.

The family made dinner, and Jackson piled cheese on the pizza crust. Morgan laughed softly. "Don't use all of it, sweetie."

"I like cheese pizza!" Jackson happily said.

Greg smiled as his wife and son made dinner. He wanted to hold the moment forever. "Jacks, you want to give Scruffy some pepperoni?"

"Yeah!" Jackson took a few pieces of pepperoni and gave them to the dog. Scruffy happily ate them and wagged her tail.

After dinner, Greg gave Jackson his bath. As he came to bed, Morgan took his new book. "You want to read this one?"

"Okay!" As he settled in bed, Jackson smiled at Greg. "Daddy, can mama read the story tonight?"

Greg nodded and smiled softly. Morgan smiled lovingly. "I'd love to, sweetie."

Jackson snuggled next to Greg as Morgan read. Just being together was bliss.

When she finished, Jackson smiled. "Good job, mama!"

"Thank you."

Jackson smiled up and Greg. "Daddy, I like when you read to me, but mama's a good reader, too."

"Yes, she is," Greg said with a warm smile.

Morgan smiled and kissed Jackson's forehead. "Thank you."

Jackson settled in and closed his eyes. "Nigh-night, daddy. I love you."

Greg sighed softly and tucked Jackson in. "I love you, Jacks." He kissed his forehead. "Sleep well."

Morgan smiled, loving the moment. "Good night, honey," she whispered.

"Love you, mama," Jackson drowsily said.u

"I love you, sweet pea."

Both parents patted the dog's head as they got up. As Greg turned off the light, Morgan took his hand. They turned and looked at the little boy sleeping peacefully. Seeing Jackson serenely asleep, arms wrapped around his teddy bear and his dog close by, Greg and Morgan smiled. Knowing their son was safe gave them peace.

Morgan and Greg held each other as they watched Jackson sleep. Just knowing they were together and loved meant the world.

**The End.**


End file.
